This invention concerns a locking device, and more particularly relates to a clamping plier having means for preventing unauthorized release of the plier from its clamped state.
There are numerous situations where it is desired to secure structures or systems in a closed, inoperable or otherwise inaccessible condition, said secured state being easily achieved and reversed only by authorized persons. The uses of conventional key-operated and combination-operated padlocks having U-shaped shackles are manifold. However, specialized means must be present to permit interactive engagement with the lock, the most common interactive means being eyes or equivalent apertures incorporated into objects, link chains and cables capable of encircling objects, or two elements in close enough proximity to be embraced by the shackle of the padlock.
Clamping pliers as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,807, are in common usage, one popular variety being known as Vise-Grip. Such pliers are comprised of a stationary handle having a stationary jaw at one extremity and a threaded adjustment screw at the opposite extremity, and a movable handle pivotably attached to a movable jaw adapted to interact with the stationary jaw. A lever pivotably associated with the movable handle and adjustment screw causes high compressive force to be applied to objects held between the jaws when the handles are forcefully brought together. Upon closure of the handles, the jaws remain locked in position until the handles are forcefully separated. Several objects can accordingly be held together by the clamping plier in its locked state and unattended. In such state, the held objects cannot be separated, and the pliers become substantially as integral extension of said objects. Such effects could constitute locking functions if unauthorized opening of the unattended plier can be thwarted.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to modify a clamping plier so that it can be utilized as a locking device.
It is another object of this invention to modify a clamping plier so that, in its locked state, its handles cannot be separated to the unlocked state by unauthorized persons.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a modified clamping plier of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amendable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.